


Marks on Your Neck (My Marks)

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: :), Alpha! Brock, Alpha! David, Alpha! Jonathan, Alpha! Luke, Alpha! Ryan, Alpha! Tyler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting Gang AU, Angst, Beta! Adam, Beta! Anthony, Beta! Brian, Beta! Bryce, Beta! Chilled, Beta! Cody, Beta! Craig, Beta! Lui, Beta! Marcel, Beta! Moo, Beta! Sark, Beta! Scotty, Beta! Spoon, Beta! Steven, Beta-Alpha! Smii7y, Blood, Bounty Hunter! Sark, Everyone is on the banana bus squad except for Vanoss, Gang AU, Guns, H20 is a top, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omega! Vanoss, Past Character Death AU, Relevant Slurs Torture Mating Cycles/In Heat, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Undercover! Sark, Vanoss is a bottom, Violence Crime, and then there's omega discrimination, like mating bond and the three secondary genders etc, talk about a/b/o stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where the Gang Banana Bus Squad are the most widely known gang in Los Santos and they always manage to get bested by the one man named Vanoss after each heist.or, The one where Vanoss is badass and an omega when no one knows it.





	1. The One With the Cargo-bob.

As threatening as their name wasn't, they were a pretty strong group of people, A special team made up of Alphas and Betas, not a single omega. Which means the group worked together well, kept their heads level, no distractions except the rut that would happen every three months. The group was known as The Banana Bus Squad, the leader was Wildcat, a man who wore a pig mask with body armor and zebra pants, co director was Delirious, he wore a hockey mask and a blue hoodie. The groups members were odd, wearing strange animal masks and uniforms but it all made sense. No one seemed to mess with them. The police left them alone, they had brought an apartment building so they could run their operations there without people knowing what they were doing. 

The hackers of the team were Lui, Four0Seven, Panda, Ohm, Chilled and Ze. Everyone else was a field agent, excluding some of the teams when they had a separate mission authorized by Wildcat or Delirious. The rest of the group was split into six categories of their skill level. Everyone knew their way around a weapon. 13 out of 16 were in the field, 5/16 people knew their way with pyrotechnics, 6/16 people were the drivers there, during and after the mission, 8/16 people were masterminds with computer hacking, and 6/16 people knew how to fly a helicopter. Everyone had their part in this gang, no one really slacked around here. 

Everyone had their part, and no one would neglect it. 

* * *

 

"Delirious! Make sure no one leaves," Wildcat hollered as he adjusted the duffle bag to rest behind him as the man nodded. Zip-tying the door. Wildcat whistled and shot at the ceiling, civilians immediately cowering. He ran and jumped onto the table and looked around. "Alright! I'm sure you've heard this before, move and I shot." Wildcat said and held his gun as he nodded, Cartoonz and Delirious ran to the bank tellers gate, Cartoonz placing down the small explosive on the door that lead to the bank vault. Holding his hand up as he watched the metal melt away, the door swinging open. 

Delirious let out a eerie cackle and watched Mini and Panda run in and stand by the bank tellers - making sure they don't contact the police, Basically running in with Cartoonz and Delirious to the bank vault. Nanners keeper surveillance from the rooftop through the scope of his Sniper. "I'm coming now with the crate sea train." Lui said in their comm-system. 

Moo, Daithi, 407, Chilled, Terrorizer, Ohm, Mcquaid and Ze went on a different mission. Stealing a sea train containing millions of dollars from an alternate gang. "Survivors?" Delirious asked, Wildcat kept his eyes on the civilians. 

"The gang was eliminated." Ohm reported as Wildcat gave a hum. 

"Good, can't have any one of those fuckers left alive," Wildcat spoke and looked around, keeping an eye-on them. Mini looked at him from behind the tellers stations. "Seriously. Fuck those guys." he said sourly. Mini frowned from under his horse mask. He lost his going-to-be-mate, Kelly, to the other gang. 

"Tyler." Mini said and the man looked up from the civilians and looked at him. Looking away just as quick as he heard a loud explosion cut off any other words. Delirious, Cartoonz and Basically emerged with their bags full. 

"We got the money." Basically said and Delirious laughed. 

"Obviously we do." he said and Basically glared at him. 

"Shut the fuck up Delirious." he sighed and Cartoonz laughed. Mini and Panda came out as Tyler jumped down. 

"Alright, Nanners, is the coast clear?" Tyler asked and static came. "Nanners, Is the coast clear?" Tyler repeated, more authoritative. He heard a chuckle in the background and a body drop. 

"No, the coast isn't. Because I'm here, Piggy." a voice said, deep and spine-chilling and after that second, the comm cut out. Wildcat heard gun-fire outside as they cut the zip-tie from the door and saw the unconscious bodies of some of their crew. Moo, Terrorizer, Chilled, Ohm, 407, McQuaid and Ze. Daithi stood behind the car and shot at the unknown aggressor. The air was stale with scent-blockers. Bullets flew from the air as the helicopter Lui was in went down, the man jumped out just in time. A large hook came and grabbed the large sea-train. A man crouched at the corner. His eyes were glowing white, his mask. It was that of a owl. 

"Is it just me or does this place wreak of Alpha?" he asked, the same smooth voice with a deep aftertone. The man was build, body covered in black with an insignia on his chest of an owl. His mask covered his identity. He connected a rope to all four corners of the train. Standing at the corner nearest the group/ "I set you guys stay off my trial for a bit. Have some fun among yourselves." the masked man in the air now chuckled. He hummed and popped off the pin to a smoke grenade and dropped it down. Except it didn't release smoke, it released the scent of an unmarked omega, in heat. He smirked under the mask and gave a princess Diane wave.

"Until next time." he said and the cargo bob he was showing flew off. Everyone was too distracted by the smell to follow. Dicks were hard in pants. Delirious shot at him lazily. Sprinting after the container even if his thoughts were unorganized and such. Betas and all effected. 

"You fucker! Get back here you son ova bitch!" he yelled and ran after the sea-train but halted. The owl-masked man set on the edge. One leg under his thigh and the other hanging off freely as he saluted the hockey-masked man. 

"Poka-Poka." (Bye Bye.) he said and pulled himself up and stood on the container. The others started coming too from the scent of the omega. Delirious groaned and walked back, helping some people up, his thoughts getting more clouded the more he inhaled. Craig and Tyler were practically connected at the waist, as were Bryce and Ohm. 

"The asshole triggered all of our ruts." Tyler grit his teeth, eyes glowing red as he hung his head, breath coming out heady and thoughts unorganized.  H20 sighed and rubbed his eyes from under his mask.

"The fucker even stole the bags. That little bitch." Jon said and sighed. "Let's get home, once we're level-headed, we can look for him." he said. This was a big deal for the Banana Bus Squad.

One they hadn't had for a long time. 

They lost. To an unknown man in a owl get up. 


	2. The One with Masturbation and Scheming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief Minicat sex scene in the beginning, Then Delirious masturbation, then to the masked man's scheming.

Craig let out a ragged moan as Tyler thrust into him with a rapid pace. Both trying to work out of the rut they were forced into.  Craig hid is flushed face in the sheets and melted into them. Tyler's eyes were a vibrant red as he looked at the scene before him. His boyfriend so perfectly laid out, oh he wanted to mark Craig so badly like thus. 

There was a mix of pain and pleasure in the betas voice as Tyler dug his nails into his hips and Craig's fingers pulled down at the skin on his back. The alpha felt the perfect combination of pain and pleasure combine into an intoxicating pleasure. He left marks on his back. He felt Tyler's knot tugging at the rim of his entrance as he looked at him. Glowing yellow eyes meeting red. 

Soon enough, Craig could feel his climax approaching, he bit his lips, panted mercilessly until Tyler's name struggled to escape his mouth and he finally came. White flooded his vision as he came in ribbons on both of their chests. He panted heavily.

Tyler wasn't long behind, with one last thrust he gave out; elbows holding shakily above the man below as his knot sealed the two together for however long. Craig groaned whenever they moved. Tyler moved himself into a spooning position with the man. He kissed his shoulder. Burying his face in his neck, nose resting over his scent-gland. 

They both laid there underneath the covers. The room smelt of sex, sweat, gun-powder and oil. Not that either minded. They had been stuck in here for a day so far, they still had about 4 more days to go if it died down. Tyler had been thinking of this question, he knew Kelly wanted him to move on and he felt as if Craig was the right person. The other made him happy. 

Craig's hands laid over Tyler's as his eyes remained closed. "Will you be my mate?" Tyler's voice was muffled by the skin of his neck, Craig was a bit thrown off by his question to say the least. "I've been meaning to ask a few months after Kelly." he said and looked at the man. Kissing the side of his neck and then a place where he would bite. A place for everyone to see how proudly marked he was. 

Craig didn't even have to think about it. He smiled softly and nodded. "I'd love to be your mate Tyler." he said and he could feel the lips curl against his neck. 

"Thank you Craig, I love you." he spoke and licked over the perfect place and bit down, causing the other to see stark white while he felt the mating mark fuse into his neck with the only teeth that mattered, his alphas. His mate. 

"I love you too." he breathed out... In a perfect bliss. 

* * *

 

Jon was in his room, alone, and trying to resist the urge of his rut. Wanting to stroke himself through it. He hadn't had anyone like Craig and Tyler or Bryce and Ohm. He sighed as he laid naked in his bed, in the dark and staring at the ceiling. He couldn't resist this forever or else he would be screwed. 

He sighed and turned on his sigh, allowing himself to curl his finger around the base, feeling a sigh push past his lips in such relief of finally having something there. His eyes closed as he slowly moved his hand up and down the erection, flushed red at the tip and the rest following. His eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head whenever he hit the sensitive part of his tip. 

His thoughts turned to the day when he had smelt the sweetest omega ever, pine and vanilla with a hint of maple and just pure addiction to Jon. He didn't remember who it belonged too, only that he had only smelt it, never having seen who the piece of candy was. But he thought back to that. He could practically taste it on his tongue, imagining himself licking over the scent gland of that omega and tasting it against his tongue. 

He moaned and rocked his hips into his hand. Delirious was gay, he was a man proud at his taste. His mind thought back to that smell. Only imagining who it could've belonged to. Mind conjuring up a imaginations of what could happen. 

_Him fucking into the warm heat of the body below him, his fingers digging to the skin, leaving finger shaped bruises for anyone to see should his shirt ride up just a tad. The body below him moaned and pulled at the skin of his back, releasing a sob of pleasure from what he had just hit._

_"Please alpha! There again!" the body begged as his legs held around Delirious's waist. Delirious smirked and nibbled at the spot just under his ear as he rolled his hips into that exact place._

_"Is that where you want it? Me ramming right into that prostate, milking your orgasm baby?" he breathed against his ear and the man nodded desperately._

_"Please alpha." the man begged as Delirious pulled out completely and slammed back in, emitting a broken moan from the body below him. Delirious continued his as he looked into the omegas eyes, flickering between brown and blue. The tanned skin getting abuse from his lips as he teased the place where he could bite him, proudly showing the mark to the world as Delirious's omega. "Alpha! I'm close. Let me come... please let me cum." he begged as his body hitched up whenever the man thrusted into him nice and hard._

_"Cum for me baby." Delirious breathed against his ear as he felt his knot tugging at his entrance. He felt warm against his chest as the man beneath him panted. Jon smirked and continued thrusting as he felt himself push his seed inside the other man._

His dream cut itself short as he felt cum all over his hand as he sighed. The first of many day dreams he would have. How fitting. 

* * *

 

The man in the bird mask sat behind a computer at the library as he worked away at hacking into the mainframe of the 'Banana Bus Squad' computers. He hummed as he got past the mainframe with no relative struggle, he hummed gently as he listened to Metallica in the background. He looked through files until he found what he needed. He smirked as he downloaded it into a thumb drive. Leaving the original and the copy

"Jackpot." he mumbled and pushed in another thumb drive and uploaded a virus to their computer systems. Only scrambling the unimportant files and leaving a file that was labeled 'Kraven June.' next to the file he stole. He pocketed both of the drives, exiting out of the window on the computer and smiling kindly at the elderly beta woman behind the desk. 

"See you soon Mr. Graysmith. Have a good day. Not getting into trouble?" she said and the man smiled in return. He waved and chuckled. 

"Bye Mrs. June. Have a wonderful day. And of course not, I have beautiful women such as yourself to keep me in check." he said and she held a hand over her chest as she chuckled. 

"Flattering as always." she said as he offered a charming smile and prompting his exit. He smirked as he walked down the street. 

This was his best plan yet. 


	3. The One With the File and the Hot Waiter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious has a existential crisis and they have dinner.

The apartments were quiet now, moans were vacant and everyone seemed out of their ruts triggered the stupid owl man. New bonds between people were made, others seemed to fall into place. But some stayed alone. No one could quite get that feeling of someone breathing down their necks. Like someone watching them on a constant surveillance.

"GUYS!" Lui yelled and Delirious fell out of his bed it was so loud. He rubbed the back of his head and sat up. He growled and pulled himself up. Getting on his hoodie and pants. Stepping into his shoes as he walked out. He stretched as he saw everyone walking to the computer room. Jon stepped inside and looked at the computer screen. "He hacked our system." he said, regular voice, not his usual squeaker voice. 

"What did he get?" Tyler asked, his arm snug around his waist as he looked at the computer. Delirious's eyes wandered and saw a prominent mark on Craig's neck. Delirious punched Tyler in the shoulder. 

"Fucker. I lost my bet!" Delirious shouted and handed Brock his money, the man laughed and pocketed the cash. Tyler looked flabbergasted. Craig was as red as a blood orange, which was his usual look when Tyler flirted the fuck outta him. 

"You guys bet on this?! You bitches!" he yelled and Lui yelled in confusion as he looked at the screen. He typed some things in and saw the copied file as well as a new file?

"O'r past mission plans?" Daithi questioned, confused as Tyler whistled. Lui clicked on their plans file and saw everything was the same. 

"Why is there a new file? I've never seen 'Kraven June' before," Tyler pointed out and Lui clicked on it. There, there was a video message, a word document and blueprints. "Put the video up."  he said after and Lui nodded. Turning up the volume and clicking out it. The computer took a second before the video started. 

It was an episode in a porno? Who the fuck was this guy?

"What the everloving fuck?" Ze started but 407 started laughing as he lapped his knee. 

"Oh this is a good one." he smiled and threw his arm around Marcel's shoulder and smiled at him. If they were in a animated T.V. show, 407 would have heart eyes. How fitting because he was head over heals for him.

4/5th of the Squad was gay. Daithi has Lui, Brock had Brian, Craig had Tyler, Ryan had Bryce, Scotty was trying to get Marcel, Panda, Chilled, Nanners, Delirious and Ze were anonymous. But things kept pretty stead through and through. 

Lui paused it before it caused any serious damage. He clicked on the word document. It had a simple sentence in an unknown language.

Что ты наделал, Несут. 

"It looks like Russian." Lui said and brought up fucking Google Docs, he sighed and copied the text. Pasting it in the detect language. "Yeah, it's Russian." he said in his squeaker voice as he looked at the guys. Translating it into English.  

"What have you done, Carry?" David read and Lui started laughing. 

"Was that the gummy worms name? He's now my tummy worm." he said in his squeaker and Tyler burst out laughing. He wheezed as he tilted his head back. 

"I think that's called a foking tape worm." he said and smiled. Delirious cackled loudly and shook his head. 

"I want some fucking food!" Scotty yelled and hit his head against Marcel's shoulder. 

"Well you can eat this pusssssssayyyy later." Panda said and the group burst out in (manly) giggles. 

"Let's go. There's a place on the corner called Headshot Pizza." Nanners said and made a finger gun motion in the air. 

"Do not headshot anyone there," Delirious giggled and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. 

"It's foking raining outside. What the shit!" Tyler yelled as Delirious cackled again. 

"I love the rain!" Jon yelled and looked at them with a smile under the clown make-up. He would have to wipe it off. Fucking shit man. 

"But blood on pizza is amazing." Nanners exclaimed, flabbergasted by Delirious's statement like it was a crime for him to say such a thing. Marcel made a gag sound and walked out, along with most people to get changes. Delirious threw his foot onto a chair and started tying his shoes. Today was gonna be a long day. 

* * *

Evan was working his shift at this small restaurant, a burger joint, a temporary job that he was having in the mean time. He hummed as he washed down the table, some Metallica as usual. He heard the bell ring as his head turned and he saw a group of 17 people. He gave a yikes face and looked at all of them. Walking and having to open the party room for their group. He walked back over and offered a smile. Grabbing 17 menus. "Are all of you dining together?" he asked and a guy with stunning blue eyes gave a nod. He had a blue hoodie on. 

"Yes we are," he said, trying to polite. Even though Evan knew he was trying to look at his ass. He offered a nervous smile and looked at them. "Follow me." he said and walked to the party room and waited for then to sit down before he started placing down menus in front of people. They all sat along the length of the bar which held 20 people. So they sat in the stools and watched him. Getting some winks and smile from then. Mainly by the guy in the blue hoodie. Evan had a blush blossom onto his face as he stood there and held his notepad. 

"What can I get you guys to drink?" He asked and held his and started at a man in a rainbow tie dye tank top. 

* * *

"Strawberry lemonade." Brock stated as Delirious eyed the man whose ass seemed sinful in those black jeans and white tee-shirt. 

"Cherry Sprite." Brian said after him and gave the waiter a cheeky look as Brock draped an arm over the others shoulders. 

"Iced Tea." Daithi said after and smiled, eyeing the waiter too but eventually looking at Lui. 

"Pepsi." Lui smiled and looked at the whole 6'5 of a man on his left. 

"Boston Lager." Tyler stated proudly and Craig sighed. Really?

"It's 12 in the afternoon." he stated and Tyler laughed and looked at him.

"It's happy hour somewhere, am'I right?" he asked and Delirious cackled. 

"Lemon Tea." Craig said and offered an apologetic smile to the seemingly nervous waiter. The party room had a separate bar and tap. 

"Coffee." Marcel said after as he watched the waiter take down their orders, he seemed nervous that he had this many people to please. 

"Pepsi." Luke said after and smirked, settling his arms behind his head. 

"Dr. Pepper please." Delirious said after and offered a wink to the waiter who nearly dropped his pen. 

"G-Fuel" Scotty said proudly. The hot waiter, further identified as Evan gave a confused look. 

The man who had his arm around a brunette laughed. "Fucking Scotty with the gay-ass drink." he laughed and everyone busted out laughing. 

"Fuck you dude." Scotty said after and Jon cackled again, wheezing slightly as the waiter gave a nervous look. 

"We don't serve that here." he said with a nervous look and Scotty sighed. 

"Diet Coke then." he said and the waiter nodded. Panda smiled and winked at the waiter. 

"A dashing waiter such as yourself can make a cherry margarita can't you?" Anthony asked and Evan nodded, looking at him. "Oh goody, heavy on the tequila, a lot of cherries and heavy on the salt big boy." he smiled and Evan nodded again. A quiet thing. He had the heavenly scent of an omega, beautiful to the nose of the blue hoodies man. 

"I'll have a Sex on The Beach." Ohm said and Tyler started laughing again, dear god he loved it when people wheezed. 

"Gay mother fucker." he laughed and Ohm laughed as well. Evan took his order down and he was down to four people. 

"I'll have a Sprite, please and Thank You." Bryce said and offered a jolly smile. 

"I'll have your finest Cherry Dr. Pepper." Adam said and gave a fruity smile, Chilled punched his shoulder and Ze poked his cheek. 

Chilled made a motion to him and Ze. "We'll have anything on your tap." Chilled said and Evan nodded. 

"Alright, I'll get started on those." He said and looked down at his list, walking out of the room as Delirious whistled quietly as he watched his ass as he walked away. 

"He do got da booty." Jon said and Anthony cackled. Most of the anonymous people mutually agreeing on the fine-assed waiter. 

"Dear god he was hot." Anthony mentioned and smiled. Laughing with that seemingly fake laugh. 

"He do got a booty. I wanna cuddle with him like a teddy bear." Delirious laughed and smiled, oh this was going to be a long but joyous day of trying to ask out the hot waiter at this place. 

He would accomplish it though. All because of that sinful ass in them jeans and he wanted to know more and explore more, mostly with his lips. And teeth. 

 


	5. The One With 1.3 Million and Going to a Rave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Banana Bus Squad goes to a Rave and Delirious smells Evan of all people.

The day had been long, another mission only to be fooled by the 'Vanoss' character once again. It was a simple mission really, take out a drug lord who had bested Jonathan one too many times. They had arrived guns a blazing and seeing a warehouse full of the pungent smell of death and a single letter. Written in chicken scratch, hurried, poorly constructed. Words spelled wrong and some scribbled out. Which just left things more confusing as they came in contact with someone named Sark. A bounty hunter, who was allegedly Nanner's partner for a good time.  

The crew was confused, just lost in their investigation for the Owl-Masked fiend. Jonathan was seemingly more invested than everyone else. He was still pretty bitter about the shipping crate loss. He sat on the couch, bitterness rolling in waves off of him as he took his mask off and threw it against the wall. "Who the fuck is he?!" Delirious yelled and Tyler stood up from his swivel chair. 

"Alright, alright. Calm down, we did lose to this bastard  _ twice  _ now, it won't happen again. Lui's been tracing him from the tracker in the money." Tyler said as Lui typed away at the laptop in his lap. He soon set it on the table as he pulled it up, flicking his wrist and it showed up on the overhead. 

"The money's been all over, been in Cuba, China, Korea, But there has been trackers in all the money, the closest we have as of right now is at..." he said and quickly typed, pinpointing the location of the money. 

"The Rave at Smii7y's." Nanners answered and held up the invitation he had gotten from the mail. "It started at 6." Nanners said and Jonathan stood up and looked at him team. 

"Well, it looks like we'll be going to a rave tonight." Jon said and Tyler gave a grumble as he pushed himself to stand up. Looking at everyone as he thought. What Maneuver to use against the potential owl man who's been foiling their plans?

"The Blue-32 maneuver guys. Same Teams as the 1.3 Million Job." Tyler said and everyone nodded. "Get ready for a rave boys! Team B will be out and Team A will be inside. Team B is a our best defense, next time, you guys will go inside." Tyler added and everyone nodded. 

"Alright boys! Let's get our inner slut  **_reeeeaaaaddddayyyeee!_ ** " Panda said and Scotty started laughing as they started exiting the room.

* * *

 

Everyone exited their car in rave clothes that Tyler 'magically' had and some people had paint on their face because everyone knew how Smii7y was. Jonathan leaned against the car, the sole of his shoe against the door as he watched the outside team suit up and start running around and got into positions given from Tyler. The music from inside could be heard outside, it was that loud, but no one dared to tell the drug lord otherwise because he practically ran the town, good thing Nanners and some of the guys were friends with him. 

"Godspeed you guys!" Panda yelled as Team A started making their way inside. Tyler pushed open the door and they were hit in the face with cold air and the smell of sweat, sex and just overwhelming amounts of people.

[ Rave Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuqtOIORPxo)

Jonathan scrunched up his nose. He looked around as he saw the paint on their skin glowing and he could see the color of people's eyes, red, yellow and blue, some oranges even. Tyler and Jonathan felt hands grip their shoulders with the sound of a laugh.

Red was an Alpha's eyes, Blue was a Beta's eyes, Yellow was an Omega's eyes and Orange was when a Omega became a Beta through growth in strength, it was kinda a phenomenon. The most interesting was Purple, when a Beta turned into an Alpha. 

"Hey boys!" Smii7y announced and Tyler turned to see purple eyes. 

"Smii7y! How ya doing there bud?" Tyler asked and the Alpha grinned. 

"I'm good! Well, someone has to keep the ladies satisfied! I will be seeing you soon!" He yelled to be heard over the music as he gave Nanner's a hug and whispered something in his ear and he nodded. Soon the Alpha was gone and everyone was left alone. Delirious turned to Nanners. 

"When did he become an alpha!?" Delirious yelled confused and Nanners shrugged. 

"I dunno man, but I like it. Gives a power vibe. It's neat. Now, Nanners must explore the girls and search." He winked and smiled, walking away from the group. Jonathan sighed at the snipers escape as people slowly started to fan out, Tyler and Craig included. Missions like this were hard, people always seemed to get distracted by the movements of the bodies, Panda and Basically included. Leaving him, Cartoonz and Lui. 

"Lighten up a bit guys, we have all night to find Vanoss, plus we have the outside team." Lui said and patted their shoulders as he left inside the mob of people. A girl cheered and handed them shots from what seemed to be a test tube. Okay that was really cool. 

Delirious looked at the liquid as Cartoonz laughed. "C'mon man! Let's lighten up a bit." Cartoonz said and held out his glass. Delirious sighed and clinked it, taking the shot of the sweet liquor. It was smooth and rather delicious. 

Cartoonz seemed to be swept away as a new song started. 

[ Rave Song where Delirious finds Evan ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ3Kz0akojk)

Delirious looked around and felt a sweet smell that he would never forget reach his nose. Evan. He looked around, he saw his red eyes in the mirror as he saw the omega in the middle of the chaos, how he saw him? He didn't know, but he began to weave his way through. People's bodies moving in masses as he never took his eyes off the prize he wanted. They had been talking since Delirious went to that restaurant a few weeks ago, totally worth it. 

He had finally been within a hand reach of the omega, his fingers grazed against his arm and the omega turned to him and his eyes buzzed yellow for a solid second. Jonathan felt a slight electricity at the tips of his fingers, it was a strange but not hated feeling. 

"Jonathan?" Evan asked, kinda surprised to see the alpha there. He didn't have to yell for Jonathan to hear him. The omega was the only thing he was focused on. "What are you doing here?" Evan asked, curiously. Jonathan almost spat out the answer on what they were really doing. Evan tilted his head curious, one that made Jon almost break. 

"I was invited." Jonathan replied, the answer almost that this was a mission on his tongue, how the omega almost made him cough up the answers. It wasn't a lie, they were invited but it wasn't the whole truth. Evan nodded in agreement. 

"Me too." he said and offered a small smile, his body was painted as well, soft lines on his arms and some on his face. He relaxed and looked at Jonathan. "Wanna dance with me?" he asked with a shy look, Jonathan nodded instantly as Evan smiled happily. Jonathan felt something flutter in his stomach at it. Evan grabbed him and wrapped his arms around the man's neck as Delirious was almost afraid to touch the angel in his arms. Such a perfect, still moment. 

Evan shyly wrapped one of Delirious's arm around his waist and offered such a kind smile. Delirious's other hand moved and held in the curve of his waist as the original was in the small of his back. The song slowed down as Evan looked at Delirious, the innocence in the look slightly withered away as they moved with each other, not allowing each other to move further apart than they were. 

[ Rave Song ;) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKt6WthDBz4)

Delirious's nose brushed against Evan's, he could feel the omega's breath against his lips as he could see his yellow eyes flare up again as the pupil dilated slightly. His nose brushed down his cheek and to his neck, the omega slightly tilted his head and allowed the man's nose to press into the pulse point there. Delirious's hands spun the other around, pressing Delirious's front against Evan's back as his hands gently slid under that white shirt. He felt like a match had ripped into him, he wanted to devour Evan then and there, in front of all these people.

He felt the wolf in his stomach turn restlessly as he held Evan close, he could hear the omegas slightly harder breaths, hearing the accelerated heart rate. He felt the match light a fire, he could see the red of his eyes against the beautiful shade of bared skin. He wanted to tear into him. 

"Evan." He breathed out, almost a relieved growl as his lips barely grazed against the skin, he felt the slight shake of the omegas knees from the plead of the name. 

The alpha voice.

* * *

 

[Rave Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tmd-ClpJxA)

Tyler had been looking for Delirious who seemed to disappear into the crowd. His hand held Craig's tightly as he looked around for the man. They had Marcel with them, everyone else was just MIA, Team B had kept surveillance and kept constant checked on the people Team A, well Mainly Brock. Cause he was the team Mom.  

"Delirious!?" Craig yelled as Tyler could smell him, Craig and him slowly dipped into the crowd, followed by Marcel who kept lookout for anyone else, mainly in search for the man. In turn, they found Luke, Anthony and Lui. Their small group slowly weaved through and tried to find him. 

"Jonathan!" Craig exclaimed as Tyler found him as well. Jonathan's hands under the shirt of their waiter and his nose in his neck. The alpha's eyes flicked up immediately, stared into the eyes of those who got close. It was an intense stare that Basically kinda take a step back, an alpha's stare was strong when they had what they wanted. Evan, who seemed to be entirely zoned out at this point, couldn't focus on anything. One of his arms above his head and his fingers slightly trapped in Jonathan's hair.

"Jon, we have to meet with Smii7y." Tyler said, calmly, alpha's could get reckless from this. Angered. Delirious's gaze hardened, pulling the Omega harder against him as they could see his hand, one over his stomach and the other against the omega's chest. Checking the heart and breathing pattern. "We have to Jon. You can nose fuck him later." Tyler said and Jonathan's gaze softened. His hands slowly left the Omega and he spun him around, whispering some things and leaving the omega, kissing his forehead and smiling. Turning and walking towards the group.

Soon the boys left the omega, exiting the group and meeting up with Nanners. 

"Alright boys! Time for a meeting with the milk bag!" 

 


	6. The One with Fighting Vanoss and Realizations.

Team A was waiting on the rooftop for their meeting with the mob boss. Delirious and Wildcat leaned against the wall as everyone else was keeping a watch, Team B was handling a separate mission. Handling the smuggling of weapons, doing a deal with a gang from Mexico. Craig was with them because he somehow knew the leader, Pablo Salvador. Tyler didn't know who he did but it was whatever. Cartoonz held a gun as he had an earpiece in his ear, Nanners on a rooftop, looking out for anyone suspicious. 

"I don't understand the need for security boys." Smitty smiled and walked onto the rooftop, walking and standing in the center. "So, let's talk about business shall we?" Smitty smiled and whistled, his partner Spoon came to his side as the man wrapped his arm over his shoulder and smiled. 

"We have been having run ins with a new guy around town, Vanoss." Wildcat said and Delirious gave a sour look from behind his mask. The man just left a distaste in his mouth at the name. Smitty smiled and laughed. Shaking his head as he wiped a tear away. 

"That kid? He's rather harmless. But I dunno what he is. Omega, Beta or Alpha." Smitty said and grabbed a picture from his pocket and held it up. A picture of the owl man as Smitty smiled. Raising his arm up and handing the picture to Wildcat. "This is the only picture I managed to snag." Smitty said as he watched Basically jump out of nowhere. He yelped and threw his hands up.

* * *

 

The city was relatively silent, though he was only focused on the roof in which the transaction was happening. He was laying at the top of the tallest building in Los Santos, eye looking through the scope of a sniper as he was trained on Smitty, meeting with the fabled Banana Bus Squad. His partner to his right, waiting beside him for the signal. He saw Delirious and Wildcat through the scope as he went back to Smitty handing him the picture of himself. The fabled owlman of Los Santos. 

"Tell me when." the bounty hunter said as he waited, crouched and waiting for what to do. The sniper looked through the scope and saw Basically jump up. He could hear the conversation through his earpiece, with microphones all over the rooftop for hearing the conversation. He saw Smitty through his hands up. The signal. 

"Now." He said and the bounty hunter nodded, running and jumping off the roof as Smitty turned to speak to Spoon and Vanoss took his shot, seeing the bullet spiral through the air and hit Smitty in the chest. Pulling back the bolt and heard the bullet hit the floor as he heard the other bullet lock into place. He turned and aimed for the scope of the sniper. Shooting it off and pulled the bolt back and then shot the canister for smoke for Sark and himself. 

He collapsed the rifle and put it in a backpack and stood up, seeing his ride to the side of him as he ran over the roof and jumped into the Helicopter, Cody. He felt the chopper start moving as he prepared him. He stood on the edge and saw Sark enter the smoke as they sent Smitty up and then Spoon. He saluted and stood with his back to the sky and dropped back, spinning and landing in the roof. He saw Cartoonz, The smoke started to dissipate as he charged and elbowed the man in the face. Swiping his legs out from under him and kicking the alpha in the face to get rid of him first. Seeing the character drop his gun and knock out soon after. He watched as Sark got Basically, Lui down. Mini Ladd wasn't here. So that left the two in command as well as Panda and Nanners.

Evan felt a bullet just graze the armor on his suit.

"You get him!" Sark yelled and Vanoss nodded, he was just about to run when he felt someone grab his arm. His senses flared up and he grabbed the aggressor and threw him against the wall. Delirious. Vanoss ran off the roof, seeing the chopper below him. Perfect. He smirked from beneath his mask as he dropped down the diversion of a flare that dropped down different pigments. Reds and black. He grabbed the line and got on the same roof as Nanners. Landing as he threw his hands up in a fisticuffs like way. Nanners dropped the sniper.

"You damn harpy." Nanners said and Vanoss chuckled, watching the man step forward and throw a punch. He easily blocked the punch and kneed the man in the stomach. In the solar plexus specifically, hearing the breath puff out of the man as he fell to his knees. Vanoss kicked him the face, watching spit, blood and a tooth fall from his mouth as he kneed him in the face after. A strong crack hit the air. Signalling a broken nose as he felt the man grab his leg. He jumped and spun around, Pressing his boot against his face and pushing him back, hearing his body hit against the cement of the building. 

"Get back here you coward!" Delirious yelled as Vanoss stared at the man whose back was against the cement. They could take it. They were Betas and Alphas. Vanoss knew there wasn't a single omega on their team, with was awesome. Omegas and Omega could have a mutual understanding, they could sense it, even without scent blockers and omegas could make another weaker. Make the crumble. He shook himself from his angry thoughts. 

He was no coward, he was a warrior. A fighter. He was the furthest thing from weak you could get. He grit his teeth at the constant babble of him being coward. But he saw the man try to get up before Evan kicked him in the thigh. The strongest kick of the night. A solid snap was heard, Nanners yelled in pain as his eyes flared up in blue as he stared up at Vanoss. His face swollen. 

"I prefer owl." he said and punched him in the face after. Hearing the man hit the floor, silent and knocked out. He looked up and saw Sark take out Anthony. Leaving Wildcat and Delirious. Vanoss clenched his fist and jumped off the roof, flying through the air and grabbing Sark's arm. Spinning them and flinging Sark at Wildcat, seeing the man's feet connect with pig faced man's stomach as he heard the click of a gun against the side of his head. He looked and saw Delirious. 

"Not showing your face, coward." he growled and Evan grit his teeth. Grabbing his wrist quickly and hitting the gun against his mask so hard the item crack where the cock went through. He pushed Delirious away and held up his hands. Watching the man shake his head. Vanoss walked forward and kicked his leg as the man barely had any time to react. Seeing his hands go up as Vanoss went under, wrapping an arm above the left and under the right. Locking his hands together, flipping his body over and throwing them to the floor. Hearing a strangled noise, as he rotated and wrapped his legs around his neck and squeezing. His arms holding his legs down as the man struggled for breath, His arms trying to part his legs as he hastily pulled off the hockey mask to regain his breath. 

His eyes widened from seeing his face. Jonathan. The man coughed and Evan saw his movements slowly falter at how his legs tightened more. No... This ruined everything. His eyes didn't wander. They were stuck on his face. How...

"Vanoss! We have to get going!" Sark yelled as he watched Wildcat go down. Vanoss grit his teeth and let him go. Hearing the man gasp for breath as he stood up and watched the man look at him. Vanoss kicked him in the face and watched his body go limp. He went to Sark and ran off the roof, falling into the alleyway below as they grabbed the rope and were swept away by the helicopter. 

How could this have happened?

* * *

 

Delirious grunted as he rubbed his head. Vanoss. He shot up and looked around, almost immediately throwing up to the side from moving too fast. He looked around and saw Team B. Craig helping Tyler sit up and Chilled holding Nanners, he looked pretty beat up. He furrowed his brows as he saw his mask on the floor.

"We lost to that damn owl again." Wildcat growled and furrowed his brows. "And Sark, that back stabbing little bitch!" he yelled and Craig shook his head and the blue eyed man calmed down. Delirious sighed and rubbed his face. His back hurt from hitting that wall. How was he so strong?

They lost. Yet again. But at what cost?  


	7. The One With Smitty and The Date.

The squad slowly started collecting their things as they saw the bloody circle from someone shooting Smitty. The man and Spoon has disappeared after the shot was made - the one against the smoke canister on the roof. Jonathan cursed the world as he ran his hand through his hair. He hated him so much when he felt that it was still a bit ruffled from Evan messing it up at the rave. He couldn't get his scent out of his mind. He bent over and grabbed his Hockey mask. 

He saw the crack where his nose would be and blood against the mask. He inhaled and smelt a lot of blood, he looked over and saw a pool of blood on the floor by where him and Vanoss fought. He saw it trail off as he gave a confused look. He saw Lui run over and gave a little test tube. "I can analyse the blood." he said in his squeaker voice to lighten the voice which caused a slight giggle from Jonathan. 

"This sucks man. We lost our eye in the sky and our sniper." Tyler said, all frustrated and shit, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed softly. Jonathan watched Craig come over and take his hand away. He rubbed his face with his hands as he felt the smell of Evan linger on his hands for a moment. 

He inhaled for a moment and just sighed. He wanted his skin under his hands again. Call his possessive over an unmarked omega, but Evan smelt lovely. He couldn't quite remember the smell as vividly as he did when he was pressed against him. But he smelt like Cinnamon and Honey? That settled with him nicely, he gave a soft sigh as he looked around and went to help Chilled with Nanners. 

* * *

 

Vanoss leaned against the doorway of the small infirmary as he watched the doctors Smitty had helped his sit up and removed the bulletproof vest he wore. He had bruise on his chest from where Vanoss shot him right where his heart would be. 

"Jeez bud, deadly shot much?" Smitty teased as he ran his fingers through Spoon's hair to sooth the Beta's fear that he had. Smitty kissed his hair gently as Vanoss watched. 

"I had to make it convincing, don't cha know?" Vanoss replied and gave a hum. No one knew who he was, with his team being the exception. Cody.  His mask scrambled his voice of course. He stood up straighter and looked around. 

"Well, I best be going. I have an affair I have later to deal with." he said and uncrossed his arms as he gave a salute and exited the room. He had a date with Jonathan this evening, it had been a few hours since yesterday with shooting a Mafia Boss, but yea, all was well cause he was having movie night and dinner with Jonathan at his house.  

It still shook in his mind that Delirious was ~~his~~ sweet alpha. He opened the door and slowly, it was like he was never at the establishment, his apartment was a few blocks away from Smitty's base. He entered through his window, well it wasn't really an apartment, it was a townhouse. Big enough for 3 people. He lived alone, thankfully. He walked to a door in the hallway and opened it, walking into the room and into the closet, opening a hatch and sliding down the ladder. He had his base under his house which was really convent. He detached his mask and took a breath, setting it on the shelf and removing his suit and sighing. He was sweaty and gross. 

"Gotta shower. Shit." he mumbled and climbed back in the stairs and closed the hatch, pushing the box back over it. He had more based, his main one was a few miles away, at a shipment container yard, this is his weapons facility. 

He closed that room and walked to the bathroom. Getting ready for his date with Jonathan.

* * *

 

Jonathan stood in front of Evan's door almost nervously. He held his hands in front of him, looking at the floor mat. Evan opened the door with a smile. "Hey Jonathan... I'm almost done. Come on in." he said with a smile and stepped out of the way for the alpha to walk inside. 

"Thank you." Jonathan said with a smile and Evan could only return as he closed the door behind him. He walked to somewhere and meandered around his house, the house was tiny with some things hastily done. "Your house is nice." Jonathan complemented and looked at Evan as he escaped into the kitchen. Jonathan followed the smell as he saw Evan munching on a chocolate square. Jonathan sat at crescent moon island as he watched Evan making some pasta. 

"Chocolate? Bastard!" Jonathan exclaimed as Evan laughed slightly and broke off a piece from the bar he had and pressed the square against his lips, Jonathan took it between his lips and Evan removed his fingers. Stirring the pasta before turning off the stove and grabbing a set of plates. Two and two wine glasses. He divided the pasta evenly with left overs as he put a lid on the skillet, going to the oven and pulling out some little steaks, nice and simple. 

"Evan... That smells amazing." Jonathan said and smiled, looking at him as Evan responded with a chuckle. 

"I hope it would be because I work at a restaurant." the omega replied and smiled as he opened a bottle of wine - pouring it into the glass as he took the plates to the table. Jonathan's eyes couldn't help but wander to his ass. Looking ever so nice in those jeans because DAMN. AMAZing. 

* * *

 

Both were a little giggly over the wine drinking as Jonathan sat on the couch, watch a movie called 'Heathers' with Evan, Evan's thigh overlapping Jonathan's as the alpha's hand rested on his thigh. Just an unconscious movement. Evan looked like he was thinking. About what? Jonathan didn't know. 

Evan turned to him and gave him a pure concentrated look. "Can I, uh, scent you?" he asked with a slightly nervous stare. Jonathan smiled and rolled up the sleeve to his jacket, holding his wrist out for the omega to smell. Evan took it gently and pressed his nose against the wrist, Delirious watched the man's body relax almost instantly as he smiled softly. Evan's eyes were closed. Jonathan breathed in, he could smell the slight hormones coming from the omega. Evan opened his eyes, a soft golden glow to his eyes. 

"You smell like rain and leather." he mumbled and smiled. "I like it." he stated almost confidently with blush against his face. Evan looked away as Jonathan looked at him. 

"Can I scent you?" the alpha asked carefully, Evan nodded. Making a complete disregard for his sleeve and pulling away the collar of his shirt. Sooner than he realized, he was in Jonathan's lap and Jonathan's nose was pressed against the scent gland in his neck. He took in breaths, each his hands slid up his thighs. Evan could slightly feel the slick running down his ass. Jonathan's thumbs rested on the sensitive part of the omega. 

"You smell like Cinnamon and  _vanilla._ " he breathed out and looked at the omega's eyes and inhaled again. Slick. He hummed as one of his hands slid up his back and looked at Evan. "Is this little omega needing something?" Jonathan questioned and Evan nearly whimpered in reaction to it. Jonathan hummed, a smirk on his lips as he claimed Evan's lips, finally. The sweet reaction that conjured between the two was nearly breathtaking and for Evan, it was. His hand buried themselves in Jonathan's hair and closed his eyes. Kissing the alpha deeply. Feeling the blue-eyed beauty's tongue swipe at his bottom lip. A delicate parting of the lips caused Evan to practically melt into a puddle when he felt Jonathan's tongue grace against his as Jonathan slid his hands under Evan's thighs and stood up. Evan could feel the alpha's hard on against his thigh. 

He felt his back press against the wall which gave a slight groan from Evan. Jonathan's hands slid under his shirt and pulled it off. Leaving the omega bear skinned in his eyes, gorgeous. Jonathan growled and kissed along his jawline. Down to the pulse of his neck where he heard the omega mewl under his lips. He sucked over that spot where most alpha's marked, teething at it gently. Earning a moan from Evan. 

"So pretty." he whispered as he walked into Evan's bedroom and laid the omega on the bed. Kissing him again, deep and methodically. His hands gently brushing through Evan's hair. The omega looked so lost already. Jonathan pulled away as he looked at Evan. 

"So good, little omega. So good for me." 

 


	8. The One With Sex.

“You smell so good, sweet Omega.”

Evan craned his head back and mewled, his cheeks covered in blush, he was just so lost already, his thighs quivered under the pressure of holding up his and Jonathan's body weight, his body trembled. What else could he do when the Alpha he loved was balls deep in his ass and hugging him tightly as he pounded him into the mattress.

The omega was so close. He was so slick it was making squelching sounds every time Jonathan drove into him. It ran down his thighs, staining the sheets and filling the room with the scent of pleasured Omega. And yes, he could smell it too, the underlying cloying scent of his impending heat. Jonathan was sure to notice too. Not much Evan could do about that either and at this moment he didn’t even care.

Jonathan was scraping his teeth along Evan’s taut neck, sharp canines promising the perfect bite for his mate and Evan wanted it, wanted it more than air in his slightly alcohol fueled mind.

“So tight.” Jonathan rumbled and Evan only moaned in answer. 

"Virgin." he whispered helplessly as Jonathan stopped. His hips and everything stopped. He flipped Evan quickly and looked down at him. Cupping his cheeks gently and looking at him. 

"You're a virgin? Why didn't you say Ev." he purred, his eyes bright read as he looked at Jonathan. Evan looked away shamefully as Jonathan kissed his cheek. Taking the omega's hands into his own to halt the scent of slight devastation. He pampered his hands in kisses and looked at him. "I would've made this more special instead of fucking on the first date." he said and Evan looked at him. His own sex blushed body and everything. Jonathan has to suck up the look of it. The moon cast light onto his lover and oh he looked good enough to eat. 

"It was embarrassing, and this is special enough for me." he said softly and Jonathan looked at him. The alpha nodded and kissed him again, a little more love than anything. Evan felt swept away in what was being kissed by Jonathan. 

"Please." Evan mewled as he felt Jonathan's dick twitch inside of him. The alpha felt helpless to nod as he started thirsting again.

His own dick was hard as diamond, trapped beneath him and Jonathan, leaking all over the already stained sheets from earlier. He had always gotten through his heats alone, there was always his hands- they were always there for him. He didn't have the mind to lose his pride and use a sex toy.

Evan had never experienced such feelings. To be full to the brim with someone else. A living, breathing person who was grounding his hips and gaining a moan out of Evan every thrust. Evan felt stars hit his vision as he felt that knot tighten in his stomach. Jonathan was the perfect fit. The right size, the right thickness, the right techniques. Yes, Jonathan was simply perfect.

Too bad he wasn’t actually Evan’s mate. They had just started dating and he already felt like they were a steller match. His sex drunk Omega mind was simply lost on this amazing Alpha. 

“I’m gonna come.” Jonathan rasped and Evan unconsciously spread his legs wider, wrapping them around his lover as his body shivered, Jonathan's hands sliding up the back of his thighs and holding him close.  

“Knot me.” Evan gasped. Not even realizing what he had said. “Fuck I need it, Jon.”

“You smell so—” Jon cut himself off with a groan and rose to sit on his knees, strong hands on Evan’s thighs. “Are you in heat?”

Evan didn’t want to talk about this. Like all Omegas, Evan was only fertile during his heats, which was why he never had sex during them, no matter how much he wanted to. He could use heat suppressants or at least birth control pills but he had tried and they made him depressed — like suicidal — let alone as a human being trying to function. So he chose to have his heats and he kind of liked them, but he always spent them alone.

No one seemed to be the right match but maybe that could change now that he had Jonathan. He closed his eyes as he felt his body tremble, feeling so close. He just needed one more shove and he could be there. His hands held onto Jonathan's arm's, he felt the alpha kiss his wrists as his own hands slid up his arms and intertwined his fingers with Evan's, holding them against the bed. Looking at him with honest eyes. 

Heats were personal and only shared with someone beloved, whether a trusted friend or a mate — both of which Evan would have liked to count Jon as.

“Not until the week after next .” He moaned and gave himself kudos for not having to lie. His heat was in two weeks and he could already see it in the alpha's eyes that he wanted to be there to help if he would allow it. 

“I can’t—damn—you smell too good.”

With one mighty thrust Evan felt Jon's full knot push inside and he cried out when the pleasure overwhelmed him. He came right as Jon panted after locking them together. He felt his chest heave as his hand gripped the Alpha's. Babbling, he pushed back, trying to take Jon even deeper for some reason. His body thrived off how close they were. Evan's hair stuck to his forehead as his body at it's first orgasm created by another person -- Jonathan -- Evan panted as his body was coming down the ridiculously amazing high it had been on. 

Jon collapsed on top of Evan when the high of the orgasm washed out of him. Evan whined and craned his neck to the side, showing off to the Alpha, showing him right where to scent him to make it count. Jon nuzzled right up and sighed contently.

“Damn, Evan.” Jonathan mumbled, smiling against Evan’s sweaty skin. “Sweet Omega.”

* * *

 

One the knot broke off, Jonathan pulled out and pampered his lover in soft kisses along his face and along his arms. He wrapped his arms around Evan and kissed his shoulder. 

"Let's get you washed up, yeah?" Jonathan said in a soft voice as Evan nodded in agreement. He felt Jonathan pick him up, Evan was tired. He opened his eyes to see that Jonathan was running a bath. He hummed gently as soon he felt his body submerge into warm water with his back against Jonathan's chest, feeling his arms around his waist. Jonathan laid a soft kiss over his scent glad. 

"Am I allowed for a second date?" Jonathan asked and Evan smiled softly and nodded. 

"Yeah... I think a second date would be amazing." he said with a agreeing nod and rested the back of his head against the bulk of Jonathan's shoulder. Kissing his cheek and smiling sleepily. 

"You're adorable you know right? Next time. I gonna take my time." Jonathan said and Evan blushed but nodded, giving permission. He felt his lips against the hair, matte to his forehead, He smiled a little more and simply relaxed. 

"Okay Jon." the omega said and rested his hand over Jonathan's. 

 


End file.
